


Love is Like a Dagger

by Jania28



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard’s mother had once told him love was like a dagger, the deeper you let it sink into your heart the deeper and more painful your life would become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Like a Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> I am simply borrowing the Flash characters for a bit they do not belong to me they belong to DC and the shows creators, please don't sue.

This confrontation had an air of finality to it, Eobard could feel it and he was sure the Flash could feel it too. The two men sped around the city in twin blurs of yellow and red lighting getting fast and fast with each lap. Then Eobard saw his opening and took it, a swift punch that knocked Barry out of the Speed Force and back into the real world with a crash of glass and metal.

Eobard stopped and stalked after the Flash not wanting to waste one more second after years of trying to attain his goal. Barry lay stunned in the middle of what used to be a boring office block and Eobard stood over him knife clenched in one hand ready to strike again. Normally at this point in the game Barry would plead for Eobard to stop, beg him to turn away or come back to Star Labs, but Barry seemed too broken to even attempt it. He just stared at Eobard Thawne like he was seeing a shadow of the past.

Unwilling to give his rival even the slightest chance of escape, Eobard stuck stabbing down with a quick jerk of his arm and that was it the Flash was dying in a pile of cheap glass and broken dreams. Barry’s expression never changed as his life drained away from him, he continued to stare at Eobard until the light began to fade from his eyes. “Harrison,” Barry whispered softly as he died, “please come back to me.”

Staring down at his dead enemy, Eobard felt something crack inside. He hadn’t been called Harrison in decades, not since the blissful days of Team Flash had become a long forgotten memory. He’d assumed Barry had buried any feelings for his creator deep inside his heart and left them there to die.  But he hadn’t forgotten and Eobard hadn’t either.  He should be feeling elated, joyful even that his final goal was at last complete, the Flash was dead and he was free.

Instead Eobard felt as broken as the body before him, a shattered heap of a man defined by only one action throughout his entire life. He knelt in the glass and cradled Barry’s head in his hand pushing the cowl down so he could see the battered face of Barry Allen one last time.  He kept his own cowl fixed in place as if revealing his own face would cheapen the moment or expose him for the hypocrite he truly was.

Eobard’s mother had once told him love was like a dagger, the deeper you let it sink into your heart the deeper and more painful your life would become. He’d never understood the saying until now looking down at the face he’d loved for centuries. Barry Allen had been the sun to his moon, the shining beacon of hope that Central City needed and he’d stolen that sun away. “Barry I’m sorry,” he whispered as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to cold lips, “I didn’t understand…I thought killing you would change my destiny when actually loving you would have done the same thing.”

He put the cowl back in place, dropped the bloody knife beside the body and stood torn for a moment on whether to stay or flee.  If he stayed he was done, Bart and Wally would certainly see he remained locked away forever or worse kill him and dump the body where he could never be found, but if he fled he would live with this pain alone until he was dragged back to face justice.

There was another option, a darker more dangerous option that anyone else would have dismissed out of hand. Eobard could go back into the past, kill the current Harrison Wells and change the timetable. Nora Allen’s murder would stand and he was risking getting caught for that, but Barry would be alive again. Eobard could mend their relationship and pay for one crime while preventing another. There was no guarantee it would work, no hope that Barry would forgive him or love him, but it was the only option that could cure the emptiness overtaking Eobard’s soul.  With one last glance down at his Barry’s body, Eobard Thawne began to run.

Unlike the last time he made the trip into the past, he focused on the good memories. Barry’s smile, his laughter and the way his eyes crinkled as he worked out a problem. Every quip, every tease every pop culture reference Barry had ever made popped into his head as he gained speed. With a boom and a snap, Eobard slid through time and right into the path of his past self.

He didn’t hesitate, didn’t even attempt to explain his actions as he murdered Harrison Wells with a quick stab of his hand and watched the body vanish as time swirled around them and replaced one Reverse Flash with another.  He stalked to his secret room grateful that he’d designed the security system with this eventuality in mind. 

Everything was as it should be, the suit, the wheelchair and of course. “Gideon,” he says firmly, “show me the future.” As the AI called up the familiar newspaper article, the new Harrison Wells smiled to himself.   A new timetable was in place and this time he would do things right, Barry Allen was worth that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding this but I'm not sure if it would be worth it or if I have enough plot for it. Let me know if you would like me to try.


End file.
